Rescue Me
by zookitty
Summary: what really happened at the end of the season 1 finalee Nathan had always been the strong one...but right now it was Peter's strength he needed Sequel to Solace
1. Chapter 1: Volando

AN: Major spoilers up to the finalee.

for all those who sobbed after the season finalee...for all the Petrelli brother fans who did not want to see it end. this is for you.

* * *

Nathan held tightly to his brother as he flew. He felt the heat radiating off Peter to the point it was getting painful, but he only tightened his hold. He looked up and felt a realization wash over him. Could they do this? He had always been the strong one, the one Peter leaned on…but it was Peter's power he needed now.

"Atmosphere Peter!" He practically bellowed the words so they would be heard. The younger Petrelli closed his eyes and just as the atmosphere was about to hit them Nathan felt a surge of some unseen power. Peter focused his telekinesis into protecting them. As they broke through Nathan expected to feel the breath sucked from his lungs but Peter had formed a bubble around them.

"I love you Nathan," Peter's voice was terrifyingly weak.

"I know man." Nathan felt hot tears sting his eyes. If he had to die this is how he wanted it to be. With the person he loved most in his arms. He realized he was saving the world but to him it was saving _his_ world.

Nathan never felt more heart broken than when Peter was disappointed in him, but now he was finally doing right by his brother, and right by the world.

"This fits doesn't it?" Nathan remarked wistfully. "I began by protecting you…and that's how it ends." Peter maneuvered to look Nathan in the eyes.

"This is _not_ how it ends," Peter's voice held some of its original determination. Nathan stared at him unable to figure out what the younger man meant. He started to ask when something seemed to grab hold of him. He looked around frantically but there was nothing but him and…

"Peter!" It happened so fast that it was like a blur. Peter's telekinesis went into overdrive and he sent Nathan flying back through the atmosphere. Before Nathan could get orientated he was hurtling toward the ground. His mind was screaming for him to get back to Peter but his body continued to fall.

Suddenly there was a flash of light in the night sky. Nathan heard himself scream his brother's name. He managed to gain some control and slowed his decent. Tears blinded his eyes and he could only pray Peter had escaped safely. He felt ground against his feet. As Nathan placed weight on his legs he realized he no longer possessed the strength to stand. Grief, pain and exhaustion took over and his legs gave out. He felt himself hit the ground and all went dark.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Burial

**AN: **hey everyone!! Chapter 2 is finally here after much revision. lol. part of that revision is this is now the sequal to **Solace. **if you haven't read Solace this story should still make sense, but if you want the back story to whats happening go read it. Sorry for this change, but the stories fit so well together.

one more thing. please don't give up on this chapter till the end...just trust me -wink-

review replies after the chapter. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Burial **

Claire examined the people around her. Each face held a different story, but each shared one thing in common…their love for Nathan Petrelli. It was a sea of black clothes and sorrow filled faces.

She turned back to the minister as he spoke over the open grave. It was an empty coffin they were burying that day, but most of the people there did not know that.

A soft shudder ran through her though she had no idea why. Her gaze turned to Peter, who was looking at her also. She knew with that one glance that he had felt it too.

Claire wondered what it was…but part of her knew. Just like she knew that Peter had survived. It was the same feeling exactly. She turned her eyes to the sky. There was something there…she was sure of it.

Peter shaded his eyes and squinted against the sun, but the object refused to become clearer.

Something seized his shoulder and he jumped.

"Are you alright?" Noah's voice reached him and he turned around to face the older man.

"You startled me," Peter replied, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"That's not what I meant," Noah replied softly. _And you know it. _Peter looked back to the sky whatever it had been, it was gone now and with it the feeling of hope it had brought.

Claire wound her arm around Peter and leaned her head against his arm.

"Let's go back," she pleaded softly. Peter nodded. He cast one last forlorn look at the sky before following Noah toward the car.

Claire silently slipped into the back and leaned her head against the seat in front of her. Fresh tears sprung into her eyes. She listened as Noah and Peter got in as well, but no one started the car.

She raised her eyes slowly and saw Peter gazing at the sky and Noah looking at him intently.

"You never answered my question," Noah reminded him, his tone soft and understanding.

"Huh?" Peter asked, like someone waking from a dream and trying to comprehend reality.

"Are you ok?" Noah repeated patiently. Peter settled back into his seat and merely nodded. Noah watched him for a few more minutes before starting the car.

The drive back to the Petrelli house was silent and tense. Everyone too lost in their own thoughts to realize that the others were still there.

Peter got out first and pulled out his keys. He fidgeted with them, looking for the right one for a moment but then his fingers froze on the keychain. Claire couldn't clearly see what it was but she could see how her uncle was looking at it.

He was hurting. It was obvious in his slumped shoulders and tight jaw. She sighed softly. Noah had tried but now it was her turn. She walked up and placed her arm around him, a gesture that had become quite comfortable between the two.

"Peter what's wrong?" she asked in what she hoped was a 'don't lie to me' voice.

"Tell me you felt it too?" Peter's voice was so pleading that it caught Claire off guard.

"Felt what?" she stalled. _Don't go there Peter…_

"At the funeral! I know you felt it too," Peter didn't sound at all confident in his accusation. "You did, didn't you?"

_Yes. _Her mind whispered.

"No," her mouth lied. Peter gave her his patented look of disappointment. Claire instantly hated herself for lying. _How did he get so good at that? _She wondered. _Must be all the practice he had using it on Nathan. Nathan…_

"Stop it Peter!" She fused, a lot more harshly than she intended. "Just stop. Leave the past in the past and stop trying to unbury it."

"We both know he wasn't buried Claire. What if he's still out there and we've given up on him?"

"STOP IT!" Tears stung Claire's eyes as she shouted. "Just stop! Building up this stupid delusion won't help anyone! Let it go. Let him go." The moment the words left her lips she regretted them. Peter pushed away the arm she had wrapped around him and thrust the keys into her hand.

"Let yourself in." His voice was emotionless, and Claire was sure that it hurt more than his anger would have. Slowly she turned to Noah and looked at him with apologetic, pleading eyes.

"Sorry Clairebear, I can't fix this one," He replied to her unspoken question.

----

Peter walked quickly into the darkest alleyway he could find. He closed his eyes and envisioned person he longed to see most in the world. Memories of laughter and arguments, smiles and tears, played across his mind. He felt himself lift from the ground. Air rushed past his as he soared toward the beautiful white clouds over head. The city rushed by below him as he zoomed towards his destination.

Slowly he landed on a familiar rooftop. Birds scattered indignantly into the air, cawing in frustration at the intruder. Peter leaned against the half wall and let his eyes trace over the architecture. The Deavux building always brought him a level of calm and peace that was otherwise missing from his chaotic life.

Suddenly something seized his shoulder and he jumped.

"Typical! Dragging your problems up here to disturb the birds."

Peter turned slowly. Even the familiarity of the voice did not take away the surprise of who he saw.

"Claude!"

* * *

**AN: **bwahahahahahhahahahaha evil cliffhanger!!! next chapter coming soon.

**Review Replies:**

**Greenleofiend: **thank you so much!! I'm glad you liked it! and many many thanks for proof reading this chapter for me. also thanks for being such a great muse!

**RBDFAN: **thanks RBD! I always apperciate your feedback. lol. doesn't it seem like I'm mean to Nathan alot? poor guy.

**AJeff: **thanks Ann! I'm glad you like my story. sorry you (and everyone) had to wait so long! I hope this was worth the wait

**Fire From Above: **that is quite a compliment! thank you! I'm flattered

**XxHotBloodSirenxX:** thank you so much for your review!! next season starts on the 24th of september, but by now you probably know that too. lol.

**C: **thank you!! I hope you like this chapter too!!

**IanBuddy: **thanks V-chan!! your always such an inspiration to me -points and whispers to everyone- this gal here taught me how to write stories back when I was a youngin! -turns back to you- again thank you! your commpliments always mean so much to me

**Heiko: **thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Keychain Memories

**AN: **Alright Chapter 3 is finally here!! I debated on not finishing this story since Heroes has already started up, but I'm soo close to being finished and I really love this story, plus I knew you guys won't like it if I stopped so...here it is! I'm almost finished the entire story (I wrote a ton before the last heroes episode in a desperate atempt to get this story finished), so the next update will be much quicker.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Keychain Memories**

Peter took in the haggard features of his reluctant mentor.

"I was wondering when you'd wind up back here," the older man replied. "I see that New York is still intact. Does this mean you actually learned something or was the druggy artist just overreacting?" Peter turned his back to Claude and stared out at the cityscape. "Did you finally get house broken?"

"He's dead," despair shook Peter's voice though it was barely more than a whisper. Claude sunk back against the half wall and studied the sullen face of his protégé. Claude knew who he was referring to without even asking.

"What happened?" Claude asked, trying not to let the unexpected feelings of concern show through in his voice.

"I didn't…I didn't get control," Peter's tone was thick with emotion. "I was…loosing it and he…" Peter pushed away from the wall and paced over to the bird cages. "It's my fault. First Simone…now…Nathan." Peter punched the wall, his sorrow releasing as frustration. "Maybe you should have killed me…then…none of this would have happened."

Claude's moment of weakness passed, and he rolled his eyes as the last of his sympathy drained away.

"Or I could kill you now and end both of our suffering," Claude retorted. Peter looked up, surprising filling his dark eyes. "What do you want me to say? Boohoo your life sucks? Is that what you want? Do you want a pep talk? Want me to start sprouting crap that you won't believe anyway? Or I could say 'do better next time'. Is that what you want?"

"No," Peter growled in frustration.

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know," Peter replied softly. Claude put on his iconic smirk.

"Then I guess you better figure it out Petrelli," replied the older man lightly, as if it had all been a friendly chat. "and in the meantime I'm hungry. Got any food in that apartment of yours?"

"Huh?" Peter asked dumbly, confounded by the about face the conversation had taken.

"Anything somewhat edible in your fridge?" Claude clarified slowly as if talking to a child.

"Probably," Peter answered not really knowing what else to say. "but I don't have my key."

"Not necessary," Claude replied and walked off without further explanation.

----

"Poor kid," Sandra Bennet cooed into the phone. "I thought he was finally getting past this."

"Shattered hope is much worse than no hope at all," Noah replied wistfully. "Peter really believed Nathan was alive today at the funeral."

"I hope he'll be alright. And don't let Claire beat herself up to much for this, she's been through enough," Sandra replied softly. Noah glanced up at Claire sitting across from him.

Claire twiddled with Peter's keys, her eyes tracing over the one that had caught Peter's attention earlier that day. It was a tiny blue dolphin; a rather feminine object for a guy to be toting around. She remembered him looking at it as if it was the key to some far off memory. Slowly she got up and made her way over to Heidi.

Heidi looked up and gave her newly found step daughter a small grin.

"Don't worry about to much about Peter," Heidi told her, "He'll be back after he cools off a bit." Claire nodded softly and held out the small trinket.

"Heidi, what is this?" the cheerleader asked. Heidi laughed slightly—the first genuine smile Claire had seen on this woman.

"Did you get this from Peter?" Heidi inquired. Claire nodded in response. "Oh I can't believe he still has this!"

"What is it?" Claire prodded again.

"Well, Peter was eleven and I had only been dating Nathan for a few weeks," Heidi began pulling up a stool and settling in for a long story. "We went to visit Peter because Nathan really wanted me to meet him. When we got there it was obvious that something was wrong even though the kid was trying his best to hide it. Of course Peter is practically transparent about these things, and it was much worse back when he was young.

Anyway, Nathan figured out that something had happened between Peter and their father, but we never found out exactly what. Nathan decided to cheer him up so the three of us just went and hung out for a while." Claire smiled as she tried to picture what Peter looked like back then. She could see his wide grin and shinning eyes.

Her mind tried to conjure up an image of Nathan smiling. She sadly realized that she had never actually seen him grin with out that strained, haunted look in his eyes.

"Everywhere we went," Heidi continued, "Girl's kept swooning over Peter. It was annoying to him, but he was just such a cute kid." She chuckled at the memory. "I was teasing Nathan that his baby brother could pick up more girls than he could." Claire let a smirk break through to her features. It was easy to imagine her uncle generating that kind of attention; it was also easy to imagine the look of agitation crossing his face when they would not leave him alone.

"So Nathan put it up to a bet," Heidi beamed. "If Peter could get twenty-three girls to give him their phone number, then he could spend the entire weekend at Nathan's dorm." A laugh escaped Claire lips.

"How many girls did he get?"

"All twenty-three. They thought he was so adorable that they couldn't turn him down," Heidi giggled. "Number twenty three thought the bet was hilarious! When she found out that she was the last one she unhooked this little keychain and gave it to him as a prize." Heidi looked wistfully at the trinket, as if willing herself to fall back into that time long ago.

---

"Pitiful," Claude grumbled shoving some random bystander out of his way. "Not even a morsel of something edible."

"Ya sorry," Peter replied sarcastically, "Next time I'm trying to save an entire city I'll make sure to stop by the grocery store."

"Well, if you had been a good boy and stayed in obedience school that wouldn't have been a problem," Claude replied with his iconic berating smirk.

"You've been here what ten minutes and you're already making fun of me?" Peter retorted, "Besides it was you who left not me."

"Well, If you little artist friend hadn't tipped off Bennet then I wouldn't have had too." Peter stopped and seized of Claude's arm.

"Did you say Bennet?" Before the older man could responded Peter's gaze shifted to something over Claude's shoulder. A look of shock passed across the youngest Petrelli's features. He took off running down the street with no care for those he ran into. Muttering curses under his breath Claude ran after him.

They turned a corner and without warning Peter skidded to a stop. Claude watched his unwanted disciple look around frantically, his flesh pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Peter?" he questioned his craze friend.

"It was him…I saw him…" Peter replied in desperation.

"Who?" Claude asked his traditional sarcasm gone as soon as Peter turned those despair written eyes on him.

"Nathan."

---

A man stood high on a rooftop, just listening. The noise used to give him mind numbing headaches, but he had since learned to channel the sounds. Now he could focus in on what he wanted to hear, but it was not until that day that he had picked up on something interesting. It had started as just a familiar name. It was a common name but every time he heard it, his heart beat doubled.

Now he perched on the roof ledge, staring down at the street like a panther about to descend upon his helpless prey. Unlike a panther his prey was no harmless antelope, but a clever combatant with power—so so much potential power.

"He knows nothing of power," the man hissed.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**RBDFAN: **So glad you liked it! Yes I love Claude too.

**Greenleofiend: **Thank you Stef! You're always so much help!

**lonely-dreamlover: **Hehehe just gotta love angst ne? Thanks so much for reviewing

**Devil's Almond: **Hahahah sorry it wasn't quite that quick, hope it wasn't to bad of a wait though.

**Polly: **Thank you so much! You're review means sooo much to me. I'm glad you really liked that chapter! You're feedback is so helpful and it truly makes me feel all happy. Thank you so much! -hugs-

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Condolences

**An: **Another new chapter! Man this is fun! Hahaha. I hope you all like. I really enjoyed writting it

* * *

**Chapter 4: Condolences**

"I know it sounds crazy," Peter replied to the skeptical look Claude was giving him. "But I know Nathan's alive…"

"Five minutes ago you were sure he was dead," the invisible man accused.

"I know. But…we're connected, him and I," Peter answered, gesturing in frustration as he struggle for the words. "I can still feel him...I need to find him." Claude smirked.

"Look's like you've figured out what you want," replied the mentor slapping a hand against Peter's shoulder as he walked by.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked hurrying to catch up.

"The Petrelli house," Claude replied matter-of-factly. Peter stopped short.

"How do you know where…" Peter waved his hand dismissively and followed. "I don't want to know."

---

Claire sat at the large beautiful mahogany table, her head resting on her hand. Her eyes stared intently at the cards in her hand.

"Go fish," she said to her opponent. She watched a small hand take a card off the pile.

"You're turn," the soft voice informed her. She studied the person opposite her. His small face scrunched up in a serious expression that looked down right laughable on the child. Monty was Nathan's youngest…her half brother. Simon and Monty had known her father like she never would be able too. Her lip quivered at the thought. She did not begrudge them that relationship, but it was still hard.

She choked down the bitterness welling up in her throat and played her card. Monty was so young, he barely understood the sorrow around him. Simon, however, was not so lucky. He did not have the privilege of ignorance to help him through such a difficult time.

Claire felt for them from the bottom of her heart. This was hurting her so much and she barely knew Nathan, she could only imagine how bad it was on his family. So it was with this thought she found herself babysitting her father's youngest, giving Heidi some time for herself.

Noah was in the other room attempting to sort out the logistics of where the Bennet family would live since they no longer had a house, Simon was in his room where he spent most of his time these days, and where Angela had disappeared to Claire could only guess.

The doorbell rang, breaking Claire's thoughts.

"I got it," She called to her surrogate father, "No peeking," she teased her half brother placing her cards down on the table. He sent her an adorable smile that reminded Claire of her prodigal Uncle. She ruffled Monty's hair affectionately before getting up and heading toward the door. Slowly she pulled it open.

"Hey," She asked. There before her stood a tall thin man. His skin was dark and his hair curly. She stared into his brown eyes and felt the eerie sensation of familiarity. Like she had met him before, only she was sure she had not. "Can I help you?" At his side was a young girl, her hair was light brown and fell about her shoulders. On her face was a sympathetic smile.

The man was staring at her with a blank expression—she guessed that he was feeling the same strange recognition.

"Claire…Claire Bennet?" the man questioned. Claire leaned against the door and sized him up with her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, all politeness forgotten.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Mohinder Suresh, and this is Molly Walker" He replied gesturing to the young girl. "I know your father…and Peter. I'm sorry to be so foreword but…what are you doing here?" Claire shifted her weight from one foot to the other. This man did not seem particularly dangerous; at least the little girl seemed comfortable with him.

"I'm here because of Nathan's funeral." She replied honestly.

"That's why I am here as well," he replied, "I wanted to make it to the funeral but I did not get the chance, so I am here to pay my condolences to Peter." Curiosity burned in Mohinder's dark eyes. "I must ask, how do you know the Petrellis?"

"Don't you know? You said you know my father…"

"He means me, Claire," Noah informed as he entered the room. He nodded to the scientist. "Dr. Suresh."

"Mr. Bennet, I admit now I am more than confused."

"Why don't you come in Doctor, this is no short story."

---

"Why are we going back there?" Peter asked as the shock from the earlier occurrence wore off. "We saw Nathan blocks away."

"Ever seen him before today?" Claude questioned as he continued to walk on.

"At the funeral, I saw him in the sky but only for a second."

"Well if he's been in the city this whole time why do you think he hasn't tried to contact you?" Claude paused and watched the confusion spread across Peter's face. "Use your brain, friend."

"You don't think I saw him?" Peter's words seemed to beg for confirmation. Claude clicked his tongue.

"How was it you knew I was the one to help you," Claude prodded.

"My dream…" Peter replied looking very much like a light bulb was hanging over his head. "But that only happened when I was sleeping."

"And you could only fly when your brother was around," Claude replied.

"You mean my dreams are…getting stronger?" Peter asked.

"Finally he gets it," Claude mocked. "Your visions use sleep as a vessel, once we get you trained you shouldn't need to snooze to see them."

**"**So if he wasn't there…then where is he?"

"That's exactly why we are going back to your dog house," Claude replied as they walked up the concrete stairs. Peter nodded in understanding. He rang the doorbell and leaned against the frame.

Claude's eyes shifted to the window. Peter watched him curiously. Claude's normally unreadable expression suddenly gave way to anger.

"What?" Peter asked in concern. The invisible man grabbed Peter's shirt and shoved him against the door, his sneakers hanging inches above the ground.

"You didn't tell me Bennet would be here," Claude hissed.

---

Molly sat on the couch beside Mohinder, her big eyes staring into Claire's the whole time. Noah had been surprisingly open with the scientist and in turn Mohinder had explained his side of the story.

Claire shook her head in wonderment. Would the world never stop surprising her? The stories had been told now and a horrible awkward silence consumed the room.

Without warning Molly stood up and walked over to Claire, taking a seat between her and Noah.

"I made this for Peter, but looks like you need it too," Molly explained handing Claire a piece of paper. Claire's eyes fell on the gift and gasped. It was a simple drawing made with bright colored crayons and construction paper. But it was not the artistry that caused her reaction, but what the picture was of.

A dark haired man stood glowing in the center of the page. Another man—in a suit—was beside him, his hand outstretched. In the background was a familiar orange spiral. The picture was of Kirby Plaza, and more so…of Peter and Nathan.

Tears welded up into Claire's eyes as she looked at the picture.

"I know what its like," Molly told her softly "My parents are dead too."

The loud sound of the door bell ringing cut off any further conversation. Noah slowly made his way over to the door and pulled it open.

Before Noah could even acknowledge the fact that no one was there, something solid slammed into him. He grabbed what felt very much like a shoulder. Noah narrowed his eyes and pushed it into the wall. He knew who this was.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "Show yourself!" On cue the transparent figure slowly became visible. "Peter?" It was both a question and a statement, his hard expression quickly slipping. Claire, Mohinder and Molly were in the room now. All looking very confused.

"What's going on?" Mohinder was the first to ask. Noah let go of the younger man and stepped back.

"I apologize, you caught me off guard," Mr. Bennet explained quickly. Peter nodded.

"You caught me off guard too," he replied rubbing his twice injured shoulder. His words were tense and hurried. Before Claire could even begin to analyze the strange look Noah and Peter were exchanging, it was gone. Peter turned quickly around to face the scientist.

"Mohinder?" He questioned. "What are you doing here."

"I came to see you Peter," explained the scientist. He looked at Peter with a half hidden expression of awe. "…I knew you were alive but…" he stumbled. "I could barely believe it." A smirk found its way onto Peter's features.

"Well it turns out…I can't die."

_Really? We should test that theory. _

Peter looked up in surprise. The voice in his head was frighteningly familiar. He turned quickly around, cocking his head slightly, trying to pick up on the thoughts again.

_Are you in my head little mouse?_

Peter felt his heart beat double.

_I'll take that as a yes. _

"Peter?" Noah asked in concern "What's wrong?" The Petrelli did not respond as he turned once more trying to locate the direction these thoughts were coming to him from.

_Oh scared little mouse, the cat is here to play._

"Where are you?!" Peter screamed out, causing his companions to jump. A scream rang out from the adjourning room.

"MONTY!"

* * *

**AT: **Dun dun dun!! LOL. Please review everyone! Next is the last chapter! Wooohoo. I can't believe we're here already!

**Review Replies:**

**RBDFAN: **Good guess! hehehe. Thank you so much for the review! I love hearing feedback adn you're always so kind!

**Greenleofiend: **You thought that one was evil...bwahahaha. I do love me some cliffhangers ne? LOL. Thank you so much for the reviews and the constant suport! You rock friend!

**Polly: **Why thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! You're compliments are so sweet! Aww I'm glad you like that! I felt like the story could use something cute to litten up the drama a bit. Aww thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Great Adventure

**AN: **Finally another chapter!! Woohoo. Next is the last...hopefully. I really enjoyed writting this chapter so you better enjoy it. LOL. I kid. Sorry it took so long. I got sidetrakced by Underwater. Anyway on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Last Great Adventure **

Peter lunged into the kitchen, fire burning in his brown eyes. Sylar turned slowly. His hand clamped tightly around Monty's neck, the child struggling bravely against the murderer.

Peter felt a fury well up inside him like nothing before. Fire enveloped his hand and he thrust the flames at Sylar's leg.

Sylar jumped back in surprise releasing the child. Peter telekinetically caught him and tossed him harmlessly to Claire's waiting arms. Sylar smirked wickedly.

"New trick? Can't wait to try that one out," he laughed maliciously, lunging at Peter like a wolf at its prey. Peter closed his eyes right on contact and they vanished.

They landed hard on the street out side the Petrelli house. Peter pulled himself up in time to see a taxi slam on its breaks. Closing his eyes again he focused on the cab, flipping it much like Sylar had with Ted's armored car, but before it crashed he sat it back down carefully.

Peter glanced at the cab and saw a terrified Heidi staring out of it at him.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"Forget about me?" Peter whirled around a second to slow as Sylar hit him with a stop sign, the metal causing an unhealthy cracking sound from his ribs. He fell to his knees, the pain searing. Even with the same regenerative power Peter had never gotten the same indifference to pain that Claire had.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Peter's eyes widened at the sound of that feminine voice.

"No Heidi!" he called out, but the petite brunette climbed out of the cab and came to stand in front of Peter.

Sylar stopped in his tracks, smiling in amusement.

"And what will you do to stop me?" he mocked. In a motion so swift it left even Peter in awe, she whipped out a can of mace and sprayed. Caught completely off guard, Sylar howled in pain as the pepper spray hit his eyes. Heidi turned halfway to Peter, keeping the murderer in her sights.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Peter nodded and accepted her outstretched hand. She pulled him up and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Bring him down," she said with utmost confidence. Peter stared up at her in shock and admiration.

"Thanks," he replied "Get inside." She complied, torn between wanting to help and understanding that she would end up being in the way.

Peter turned his full attention back to Sylar who was quickly recovering. Sylar telekinetically slammed the young Petrelli into the cab. He quickly phased through it, a feeling that was so foreign he knew it would never become normal.

"After I kill you," he hissed wickedly "I will kill that little wretch and the kid too and then Claire…dear sweet Claire…" Peter growled in rage. He picked up the now empty cab using the strength he had obtained from Niki, and swung it at the monster before him.

Sylar touched his hand against the car, melting it instantly. Peter felt his arm itch with cold, as if ice was running through his veins. He released the strange sensation, sending shards of ice at the man in front of him. Sylar caught them easily and threw them back, while lunging forward.

Peter let the ice phase through him but Sylar's fist contacted roughly with his jaw. He grappled with the other man for several minutes, desperately trying to form an idea. Sylar seemed to grow weary of the simple physical battle. He threw Peter roughly with his telekinesis and then lit his hands with the radioactive flames Ted had given him.

Peter pulled himself up as the flames were flung his direction. He forced it back, forming some what of a telekinetic shield. He could feel the extreme heat and radiation beginning to burn his skin even from there. The heat was making it hard to see, and almost impossible to breath as he struggled to keep the flames from engulfing him.

Peter could feel his strength quickly waning. The awful truth sunk over him. He was loosing. He was tired, so tired. His mind started to give up even before his body did. Why was he fighting? Why was it so hot? He did not care anymore. Suddenly he let go. The fire rushed at him, burning his unprotected flesh…

--

The sounds of battle rang from outside. Noah gave Claire a warning look.

"Stay and protect them," he said in a voice that left no room for objection.

He rushed to his bag and began searching through it for his gun, but it was gone. He felt something touch his shoulder though nothing could be seen.

"Hand over the gun, Claude," he growled. Any other day this confrontation would have been very different, but now Peter needed him. The invisible man materialized for the first time in eleven years. He had a gun in his hand and another stretched out to Noah.

"Like old times," Claude replied darkly. Noah accepted the gun.

"Not exactly like old times," Bennet promised. They met Heidi at the door and sent her to the kitchen with the others. Then Claude slowly opened the door…

It looked like the gates of hell had opened up. The once beautiful street corner was darkened and burning. Sylar stood over his prey the flames reflecting in his dark eyes. He looked for all the world like a demon.

Claude narrowed his eyes and suddenly unloaded a round of bullets into the gut of that vile murderer. Noah rushed over to the limp form of what he could only assume was Peter.

Burns covered his entire body, but they were healing even as Noah stood there watching. Claude turned from Sylar's unmoving form, his eyes widened. Peter slowly pulled himself from the ground, his charred flesh quickly rejuvenating.

Peter brushed the newly re-grown lock of hair away from his completely healed face.

"That was…somewhat impressive," Claude said trying to sound disinterested. Peter's gaze darted around franticly.

"Where's Sylar?" he asked.

"Right here!" The murderer telekinetically held the three bullets he had managed to keep from penetrating his skin. Peter lunged, Sylar fired. A gasp of pain rang out. Peter grabbed Sylar's by the wrist and with the momentum from his jump and D.L Hawkins power, sent the murderer down into the ground.

Sylar screamed with rage, the only part of him still visible was his head. Peter turned to see Noah Bennet kneeling beside Claude's fallen form.

The young Petrelli rushed forward, his heart hammering. He saw the bloody bullet wounds. Peter fell to his knees beside his mentor. He pressed his hands against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Peter gasped desperately. Claude's hand latched onto Peter's arm shakily.

"Don't…" the mentor said between pained breaths. "You turned out not half bad kid." Claude coughed painfully, causing Peter's face to contort with apprehension. "Don't worry about me…what is it they say? Death is the next big adventure…or some kind of crap like that." Peter felt his tears begin to blur his vision. He pressed harder against the wound.

"You're not gona die Claude…you…you can't," the young Petrelli half sobbed. Claude ignored his comment and looked toward Bennet.

"It was not awful fighting with you one last time," Claude said using his own brand of compliments in disguise. Noah rocked back on his heels and regarded his former comrade darkly. This was the second time he was forced to watch this man 'die' and it was much more painful this time around.

One glance to his side and Noah knew he was not nearly hurting as much as the kid.

Another horrible cough wracked the failing body and Peter found himself pressing harder yet, but the blood refused to be stopped. The former hospice nurse had watched several people die, but never so unexpectedly as this. The tears were rolling freely down his cheeks but he continued to push. He could feel Claude's breath slowly stilling, the heart pounding under his hand faded away all together.

"No!!!" Peter screamed in sorrow masquerading as rage. A feeling ran down his spin. Peter looked up, compelled by something inside. He saw that Sylar was no longer in his concrete prison.

The murderer was glaring at him from where he now stood a few feet away. His eyes burning, obviously ready to finish the fight but also desperate to prove that he truly was stronger. Which meant one thing; he had to fight fair this one time.

"You're not the only one with the power to phase," Sylar mocked shamelessly.

The young Petrelli leapt to his feet and grabbed the street nearest street lamp. He pulled hard with his enhanced strength, feeling his muscles pop with the effort. He wrenched the post out of the ground and turned around.

With all the rage he felt from his sorrow Peter swung the lamp post at a very surprised Sylar. The post connected square with the other man's unprotected gut and sent him into the nearest building.

Peter charged after him, controlled by blind rage. He pounded his fists into the murderer. Sylar struggled against him, trying to keep of the enraged man. A wicked smile played on Sylar's wounded lips.

"That's right," he laughed mirthlessly. "You and I are more alike than you think little bird. You thirst for my blood don't you? Take it! Reap your revenge!"

Peter pulled back, the wild look leaving his eyes. He glared deeply at Sylar, grabbing him by the throat.

"Claude deserves more than revenge…I hope you speak Mandarin" he closed his eyes and focused, turning his power outward. Suddenly Sylar disappeared, teleported far…far away.

Peter stood up, shaking as a slight rain began to fall. The water mixed with the tears on his face. He shook with despair and anger, feeling completely drained of hope. Noah placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder but Peter shrugged it off.

He turned and walked back over to his fallen mentor, kneeling down beside him.

"We have to get him to a hospital."

Noah furrowed his brow in concern.

"Peter…he's dead."

"No."

"Peter…"

"NO!" Peter screamed pressing his hands against his friend's chest once more. Claude seemed so lifeless. Just a shell of the man he had been.

A strange sensation ran through Peter's arm once more. His hand seemed to be tingling. He stared down at it and gasped. "Noah…" Bennet rushed over and kneeled down on the wet sidewalk. His eyes widened in shock.

Slowly the bloody bullet wounds were…closing!

"This doesn't make sense," Noah breathed. Peter pressed his hand firmly over the other bullet wounds and watched them heal up right before his eyes. Suddenly Claude sputtered and coughed.

His dark eyes flickered open and finally came to rest on Peter.

"What the h…"

"So you have Austin's power also," said a soft voice behind them. Peter turned to see Angela Petrelli standing there beside them, the rain running down her black hair.

"Who's Austin?" Peter questioned. Angela bent down, taking her son's bloody hand.

"An old friend."

* * *

**Greenleofiend: **To you I can only say -spits out tongue- Anyway that maturity aside. Thank you for reviewing and helping me with all my stories!

**RBDFAN: **Thank you so much friend! You are so kind to me

**AJeff: **Why thank you Anna, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hopefully the next update will be a lot quicker than the last

**sudoku: **Thank you!

**Polly: **As always Polly you flatter me -blush- thank you so much! You're reviews are always so kind! I could get a big head hehee. Thank you truly. I'm really glad you like it. -hugs-


	6. Chapter 6: English?

**AN: **Wooohoo the last chapter! dances I finished the whole story monday morning, I really wanted to have this up before heroes but I didn't get the chance to edit it and no body wants to read my unedited versions LOL. Ok enough rambling...enjoy! (Oh and come back next time for the Epilog)

Special Note: This chapter is dedicated to Greenleofiend for her helping me with the French. You're the best Stef!

* * *

**Chapter 6: English?**

Peter leaned his head back against the over stuffed couch. Claire's regenerative power had long since healed his wounds, but it could do nothing for the exhaustion that came from over using his ability. He drifted between conscious and asleep.

The soft murmur of conversation played out in the background. Noah's strong voice, Heidi's soft comments, Mohinder's Indian accent, Claire's occasional statements, and Angela's sassy retorts became like a melody to Peter's tired mind. His thoughts began to drift on their own accord.

He remembered standing on the roof of a seventeen story building and looking down.

_Nathan…_

He remembered appearing in the campaign office after Simone died, seeking the comfort that only one person could offer.

_Nathan…_

He remembered driving into an abandoned parking garage, as Claire looked at him in shock and anger.

_"Why do you keep running back to him?"_

_ "I'm scared! I'm afraid and I need my brother."_

He remembered standing in Kirby Plaza, heat radiating from his being along with an unearthly glow.

_"I took his power Nathan…I can't control it."_

_ "I'm not leaving you."_

"Nathan," Peter muttered in his sleep.

Monty looked up from where he was perched on the arm of the couch at Peter's feet. The kid barely understood what was going on, but he knew one thing for sure. Peter saved his life from the "boogieman"—as Molly kept calling him—and that made Peter a super hero in Monty's book. So the youngest of Nathan's sons was perfectly contented to sit by his uncle's side, and apparently he wasn't the only one feeling protective.

The hobo looking fluffy bearded man had been hovering near Peter also. He did not join the others in their conversation. In fact, the others didn't acknowledge him at all. Monty wondered why everyone ignored him…like he was invisible or something.

Monty turned to him and smiled. The man looked utterly perplexed, but Monty had already turned his attention to the rooms only other occupant.

Molly Walker sat in the arm chair, drawing with the crayons and paper she brought with her. She rested these on top of a leather bound book that was also hers.

All three of them looked up as Peter muttered something again. Suddenly Peter sat straight up, his breath coming in quick gasps.

"Pa…paper," he stuttered reaching out for Molly. The young girl quickly recovered from her shock and handed him a blank piece of paper and a black crayon. Before the paper was even in his hand his eyes turned milky white.

He began sketching quickly. His hands moving like a man possessed, and his eyes looking very much the part.

"Uncle Peter?" Monty asked rocking forward a little, unafraid but curious. It was several minutes before Peter put down the crayon and his eyes returned to normal. The hobo man walked over and looked down at the drawing. Despite the crayon quality it was easy to distinguish. It was a sketch of what looked like a bookstore or a library of sorts. In the corner was a man.

Despite the lack of artistic genius in the hastily made sketch, Peter realized there was only one person this man could be.

"I found him…" he breathed.

"Hate to burst your bubble there, Peter," hobo man chimed in. "But where is that?" Peter's big brown eyes looked up at his mentor desperately, and for once Claude almost regretted his words.

"I don't know…"

"You need to find someone?" Molly asked, smiling at him. "I can do that." Peter turned to her.

"You can find people…just like that?" Peter asked, hope filling his tone once again. Molly nodded.

"All I have to do is think about them…and I can see where they are," she replied confidently. Peter held the drawing up for her to see and pointed to the man.

"Can you think about him? Can you find him for me?"

"That's a person?" Molly asked squinting at the picture. Peter leapt from the couch and ran out of the room. Their eyes followed him as he quickly ran back. He held out a picture frame. It was his favorite picture, Nathan with his arm around Peter at his wedding.

Molly studied the picture. She grabbed her leather bound book and opened it. Peter leaned forward and saw it was an atlas. The young girl began flipping quickly through the pages, her eyes clamped shut. She pulled a push pin from her bag and stuck it into the map. She handed the book to Peter.

" Paris," Peter breathed, looking into Molly's eyes. "This is where he is?"

"Yes, I haven't been wrong yet," she promised. Peter's eyes rolled from the map, to the drawing, then up to Claude.

"We found him," Peter said with more confidence.

"Looks like you did," Claude replied, pulling Peter up to his feet. "Alright sponge-boy…let's go get him." Placing his hands on Claude's shoulders, Peter shut his eyes and focused his mind on Paris.

It was a strange sensation, being in one place and suddenly being thrust into another. Peter felt exhaustion sweep back over him from his many excretions that day, but he held himself steady.

"Did we make it? Are we there?" He asked. Claude clasped his arm and turned Peter around. The young Petrelli's eyes landed on a huge, well lit, strong but graceful monument…the Eifel Tower.

"That answer your question?" Claude quipped. A smile of hope and a look of determination colored Peter's face as he looked down at the drawing.

"Now we just need to find this bookstore," the former hospice nurse replied. He began looking around frantically as if expecting it to fall in his lap.

"Sometimes I hate being the logical one," Claude muttered. "Don't you think…maybe we should have brought the girl along or at least a map so you could perform her little trick? This is a big city." Peter looked at him for a second but seemed to brush the comment off.

"We just need to find someone who's heard of…um," Peter looked back at the drawing. There was a sign on the wall, probably the bookstore's name. "What do you think that says?" he asked pointing to the sign.

"I don't speak French," Claude replied with a shrug. Peter looked at him helplessly. "And apparently you don't either. Fantastic." The mentor ran a hand across his face. "Why don't we come back a little later…when you are actually prepared?"

"We can't leave yet…we're close. I can feel it."

"Oh yes right…you're connected," Claude rolled his eyes. "Do you think you can 'connect' yourself with the French langue in the next few minutes?" Peter regarded him for a second and suddenly disappeared. "Oh come on…you can't be that touchy. I've said worse before."

"Yes you have." Claude whirled around and glared at Peter.

"You got back quick," he muttered in annoyance. "Where'd you go anyway?" Peter held up a book. Claude gave a long suffering sigh. "Peter…that's a French-English dictionary. It will take you longer to find what you need to say in that than it would for us to catch a plane back to the states and get some help from someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"Can you quiet your cynicism for five seconds please?" Peter retorted, his eyes tracing across the pages.

"This is a waste of time," Claude rolled his eyes in annoyance. A strange look passed across Peter's face. The younger man began flipping quickly through the pages. He suddenly shut the book and handed it to Claude. "I told you it was useless…"

Peter turned and looked around as someone passed by.

"Pardonez – Moi," Peter suddenly addressed the man. "Aidez-Moi?" He held up the drawing and pointed to the sign. The Frenchman nodded and pointed. "Merci." Claude blinked in shock.

"Pas problème," replied the man as he walked off.

"…You learned all that from a dictionary in less than a minute?" The mentor gapped. Peter shrugged.

"I'm surprised too. It was like…my mind just clicked," he replied gesturing with his hands to emphasis the point.

"Which one of your friends did you get that from?" Claude asked giving him a knowing smile.

"I don't know…Sylar maybe?" Peter suggested thoughtfully. "I seemed to have gotten a lot of abilities from him." With that he started off down the street.

"Maintenant," Peter called over his shoulder.

"What?"

Peter stopped and turned around, looking slightly annoyed.

"Hurry up."

Claude rolled his eyes, cursing the existence of Empaths as he followed. They walked down the indicated street. Suddenly Peter stopped dead.

"What now?" Claude grumbled as he followed Peter's gaze. Without answering the young Petrelli held up the picture next to the building in front of them. The sign matched perfectly. Peter beamed with joy as he took off running into the bookstore. With another sigh Claude followed slowly behind.

Peter pushed open the door and looked quickly around the store. It was much more detailed but still very obviously the place he had drawn. He looked but Nathan was no where to be seen. Undiscouraged the young hospice nurse walked over the counter.

"Excusez-Moi. Parlez-vous anglais?" Peter questioned.

"Oui…I speak English," The woman behind the counter replied with a smile.

"Merci, I was at the end of my knowledge there," he said with a relieved sigh. She chuckled.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a man. He's tall, broad shoulders…dark hair," Peter described. "I know he's been here at least once. He's American. Speaks some broken French I think."

"The storyteller," she said with a smile. Peter cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry?"

"The storyteller," she repeated. "He came here a few weeks ago. He helps me out with the shop sometimes, and in turn I let him stay in the spare room behind the store. Sometimes when he gets lonely he'll tell me these amazing stories. They're always about this man who can do impossible things, and all his adventures with his talented friends. When he starts talking about the Boogieman though…" she shuddered. Peter's eyes widened.

"Where is he?"

"In the spare room…" The words barely left her lips before Peter darted to the door, leaping over the counter carelessly. He threw open the door and looked in.

A man rested in the wooden chair, writing something in a notebook. He turned slowly and met Peter's gaze. An untamed beard covered his chin and his hair was long, but the face…the face was the same.

Peter dropped to his knees, the energy suddenly completely gone from his limbs. Nathan rose from the chair and hurried to Peter, dropping down beside him.

"You…alive?" Nathan gasped, tears welling up in his dark eyes. He placed his hand against Peter's face, as if to assure himself this was no dreamed up image.

"Ya…" was all Peter managed to breath out, his eyes staring up at Nathan desperately. "Is…is it really you Nathan? Is it really you?" The older brother wrapped Peter in his arms, holding on tightly.

"It's me," Nathan said tearfully. "I thought you were dead…I saw….I saw you…" Nathan pulled back enough to look into his brother's eyes. "I couldn't go back thinking I'd lost you…" he looked down unable to take the intense gaze any longer. "I thought I…I thought I killed you…"

"Nathan…I'm fine," Peter replied, tears streaking down his face also. "I'm here…I'm fine…"

"If I'd known you were alive…"

"I know Nathan, I know." Peter pulled his brother close.

* * *

AT: I had so much fun writting this chapter, I think the best part was writting from Monty's point of view. Writting through the eyes of children is great, thier view on the world is so inocent and yet suprisingly observent. Geez I feel chatty tonight.

Review Replies:

Greenleofiend: Thank you very much! Yes she does..bwahaha. -shakes head- You aren't going to let this drop are you? LOL

sudoku: I think I can clear up the confusion here. Peter has the power to heal from the man named Austin (go read the graphic novel 'War buddies' to see what I mean) so he healed Claude. And don't worry about the Chinese, without the map Sylar can't find anyone. So unless there are some asians walking around with PDP (public displays of power) then I think thier ok. I'm glad you like my fight scenes! They were the hardest thing to write but it's always fun.

Padfoot-rawr: Thank you, mate! I'm so glad you like the story. You're reviews always put a smile on my face. -hugs- It's always good to hear my stories are well recieved, hope you enjoy this chapter also

RBDFAN: Thank you! Glad you like it also Maria, hmmm I'm guessing you haven't read War Buddies either? Go read it! It's the very best Graphic novel. It can be found at NBC's heroes site. If you have the time I would read it...it's absolutely fantastic!


	7. Epilog

AN: The end is here!!!! Thank you all for your reviews, you're great! I hope you enjoyed this story!**  
**

* * *

**Epilog:**

Peter sank back in exhaustion, but this time he was caught by strong arms. He looked up at Nathan's worried face and smiled.

"I'm fine, just over extended," the younger promised. He'd teleported the three of them back for the long over due reunion. Nathan nodded slowly and the two brothers made their way into the house.

Claude hung back watching the joy filled exchange as mother, wife and children saw what amounted to as a 'dead man' walking into their house. The old 'hobo' couldn't help but grin as he watched beautiful display. A smile still resting on his face he turned to leave…

"Just going to disappear again, Claude?"

The normally invisible man turned around to see his old friend standing there on the stairs.

"I was thinking about it," he replied. Noah walked down the concrete stairs and stood beside his former partner.

"You'll always have to keep running until the company is destroyed," Bennet said, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Then maybe it's time someone brings the company down," Claude replied.

---

Nathan pulled his wife into a tight embrace, feeling the warmth of her in his arms. It was like a dream, but it was too beautiful to be anything conjured by his mind. Monty and Simon tackled him with hugs, and Peter hovered protectively close.

As Nathan entangled himself from the mess of arms, his eyes met with two big blue ones. He stepped slowly turned her, unsure what he should do. Tears sparkled in Claire's eyes as she suddenly flung herself into Nathan's arms. Her wrapped her in a tight embrace as her sobs shook them both.

---

"It's settled then," Claude said, casting one last glance into the Petrelli house. He began walking down the street but stopped and turned. "Take care of the kid while I'm gone…alright?" With that the invisible man vanished.

Noah looked down as he felt his cell phone vibrate on his leg. He glanced at the name and smiled, putting it up to his ear.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hello," she replied. After a day like this there was no more perfect ending than to hear her southern voice. "I called to see if everyone is alright." Noah looked up to where Claude had been, then glanced over his shoulder toward the Petrelli house.

"Everyone is perfect," he replied and meant it. "You won't believe the day I've had."

She eased herself into her favorite arm chair, Mr. Muggles curling up on her lap.

"Try me."

The End

* * *

Review Replies 

Greenleofiend: Ooo thank you!! I'm so glad you enjoyed. Ya I had several ideas for that scene but Charlie's power seemed the funnest. I'm glad you enjoyed. Those Petrellis...-swoons-

sudoku: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!

RBDFAN: Ooo you caught my hints, Monty's power? Hmmm well maybe...and this is a big maybe. I will write a story about that. I kind of hope too. I really enjoyed writting Monty. It might not be a sequal but I do plan on writting a story about Monty that will involve the hints I dropped in this story. I wish I could have delt with it here...but there really was no place for it. Thank you for noticing and reviewing

ShaolinQueen: Thank yoy so nych SQ!! It's soo sweet of you to leave such a nice review. Thank you

Padfoot-rawr: Hey pad! You're so sweet! Thank you a billion! You're constant support means so much to me!! I hope you liked the epilog! -Moony-

Hieiko: Thank you H! I'm glad you enjoyed. Ahh yes Monty...read what I said to RBD, that should answer you too.


End file.
